Emerald Comet
Background Emerald Comet followed the activities of the rift café for several months before deciding to step in as a reviewer himself. Wanting to be seen as a different kind of reviewer from those who review episodes of the show, Emerald chose to review fanfiction in an attempt to show the people of the brony fandom that good stories have been written by fans of the show. Horror Month Story Arc Horror Month was a story arc on Emerald Comet's channel that ran from October 10th to November 30th. In this story arc Emerald reviewed four fanfics, 'Nigeb', 'A Puppet to Her Fame', 'Into the Depths' and 'Cupcakes'. After Emerald finished reviewing 'Nigeb' he found a sword on the ground of his channel, not knowing who the sword belonged to or where it came from, Emerald decided to hold onto it. Over the course of the following two reviews, Emerald started seeing flashes of a mysterious pony with green eyes and a red coat. After reviewing 'Into the Depths', Emerald gets another of these flashes and after snapping and yelling at this strange force he disappears. In the following review, 'Cupcakes', Emerald is transported to a world with a black background. It is here where he meets the pony who was shown to him in the flashes, a unicorn foal by the name of 'Nightmare Shadow'. Nightmare Shadow tasks Emerald with reviewing Cupcakes while he observes and listens to Emerald's thoughts on the story. At many points during the review Nightmare Shadow interjects to point out flaws in Emerald's arguments and also starts to reveal his thoughts towards bronies, calling them "bullies and hypocrites". By the time Emerald is done reviewing the story Nightmare Shadow reveals his plan, he tells Emerald that he was not selected to come to this world to review Cupcakes because he was special, he was simply the first brony Nightmare Shadow could find. Shadow starts talking about how he believes that all bronies are sadists and bullies because of their attitude towards the show and the attitudes of other content creators when they do something they don't like and because of the large amount of Grimdark stories that are written about My Little Pony. These stories have lead Shadow to the conclusion that bronies enjoy seeing ponies suffer, so Shadow intends to make every brony suffer and go through the horrors ponies endure in Grimdark stories. Despite Emerald's insistence that bronies are good people, Shadow relays Emerald with the times he has read Grimdark stories and watched ponies suffer. This realization breaks Emerald and Shadow seeks to take advantage of this by convincing Emerald that he is a worthless creature. Shadow then hands Emerald the sword from the first review and tells Emerald to kill himself. Just before Emerald can stab himself, the sword flashes showing him the positive stories he has reviewed which brings Emerald back to his senses. After Emerald talks about all the good to be found in the brony fandom the sword flashes and Shadow becomes terrified of its presence. Shadow's voice becomes distorted as he yells about how he wanted to destroy Emerald slowly and how "she keeps interfering". He refers to the sword as 'Amicitia' before laughing insanely and jumping at Emerald. Emerald swings the sword at Shadow and cuts him down, as Shadow fades away he never stops laughing. Emerald is then returned to his own channel where he starts talking about how he thinks a higher power sent him this sword and thanks it. After the review ends Amicitia appears back on screen to say 'Your welcome' in a ghostly voice. Trivia *Fanfiction reviewer *Wields a magic sword named 'Amicitia' *Self-appointed 'best mane in the rift' *Has a severe superiority complex *Can be described as a 'loyal jerk' *Irish *"My third favourite newbie in the Rift"- FNGR Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvHkgOy6p2JFcVD7Kf9mcEg?spfreload=10 DeviantArt: http://cyberridley.deviantart.com Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emeraldcomet Category:Unicorn OC Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Bronalysts